Esencia
by Aelilim
Summary: Satou Sei es enigmática, a veces da miedo, y amable a su manera. Satou Sei es única. [Drabbles sin orden cronológico. Sei, Sei, Sei y más Sei.]
1. Motivo evidente

**Nota:** Serie de drabbles de exactamente cien palabras que girarán en torno a Satou Sei. Van a ser basados en el anime, la novela o el manga. ¿Cuántos drabbles serán? Cien - por lo menos eso quiero -, pero hasta el momento solo tengo cuarenta. Por otro lado, si alguien quiere pedir un contenido en específico, más sobre un personaje, y etc., siéntase libre de hacerlo. ññ

**Disclaimer: **María-sama ga Miteru ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

**Motivo evidente**

El viento comenzó a soplar con más fuerza. Inconscientemente Kei se abrazó a sí misma lamentándose el no llevar un abrigo más grueso.

_-Toma._ –Cuando giró, vio a Sei con una sonrisa y extendiéndole algo. Como dudó en coger la chalina, Sei se acercó poco y puso la prenda alrededor de su cuello.

A los pies del mirador se extendía Tokio: miles de lucecitas y el ruido atenuado por la distancia.

Kei, mientras escucha contarle sobre nada y todo en particular, es perfectamente capaz de notar los mil motivos por los cuales Satou Sei tenía, tiene y tendrá, tantas seguidoras.

* * *

Cuando Eriko conoce a Kei, las circunstancias le hacen decir a esta útltima, refiriéndose a Sei: _¿realmente tú fuiste la reconocida Rosa Gigantea?..._


	2. Carta

**Carta**

Sei mantiene los papeles contra su pecho. Estas están maltratadas por los cientos de veces que han sido leídas.

Se las sabe de memoria. _"Lo siento, parece que no soy capaz de irme contigo después de todo…"_

Son la única evidencia palpable de la existencia de Shiori.

La primera vez que las leyó a través de las lágrimas, apenas comprendió que Shiori desaparecería de su vida. Tuvo que pasar todo un mes para que pudiera leerlas con tranquilidad…

Pero ahora, cuando Sei se siente especialmente sola busca la carta que llegó a sus manos gracias a Youko, y la abraza

* * *

Lo que está cursiva está tomado textualmente de la tercera novela: _Ibara no Mori_. 


	3. Oneesama

**Onee****-sama**

_-Lo siento, pero no puedo aceptar su rosario. _–Una sonrisa y unas palabras más, se alejaba.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de las de segundo año que le han pedido que sea su _petite__ soeur_.

Pero no sintió que ninguna era la correcta hasta que apareció una muchacha con una brillante sonrisa diciéndole que fuese su "hermana menor" porque le gustaba su rostro.

Y aunque al año siguiente se vio convertida en Rosa Gigantea en Bouton, nunca le exigió que fuese al Yamayurikai, o que hiciese algo en especial.

_Onee__-sama_ quizá fue la única persona que pudo lidiar perfectamente Sei.

* * *

Siempre quise saber el nombre de Super Rosa Gigantea (la _grande soeur_ de Sei)... Sé de qué va hasta la novela veintiuno y no hay nada. ¿Se hará el favor después? Lo dudo. u.u 


	4. Agridulce

**Agridulce**

_-Nijou Noriko me agrada_ –admitió-. _Me agrada su carácter terco y algo excéntrico._

También admitió que sintió gusto cuando supo de su existencia y de la serie de situaciones que pasaron entre ella y Shimako para convertirse en _soeurs_

_"Será una traición en las Rosas Blancas."_ Escuchó comentar por casualidad a una estudiante de Lillian. Sonrió para sus adentros.

_-Sí, sin duda Noriko me agrada _–reafirmó Sei.

Lo que sí nunca admitirá ante alguien más es que siente un sentimiento totalmente agridulce a que sea otra persona que en adelante siempre va a ser la que esté ahí para Shimako

* * *

A Sei le agrada su _nieta_, eso queda claro. Pero cuando hablaba de eso con Eriko no hay el carisma acostumbrado en Sei, así que no cuesta asumir cierta molestia. xP  



	5. Pesadilla

**Pesadilla**

Sei sabe que está a salvo. En su habitación. En su cama. Pero el ligero temblor de su cuerpo, las gotitas de sudor y las lágrimas simplemente se resisten a parar su curso… Las imágenes de la pesadilla siguen en su mente vívidas y conmocionando su estabilidad mental.

Hace mucho que no soñaba. Que no soñaba con ella.

La desesperación. El vacío. Shiori.

_"No saltes."_ –Le había gritado, pero con indiferencia, casi como si fuera una orden._  
"Únicamente quería estar contigo. Adiós."_ –Fue su respuesta al dolor de sentirse insignificante.

Luego el vértigo, y el doloroso impacto en el suelo.

* * *

Sospecho que no está clara la pesadilla, pero me escudo en que fue un sueño... ¿y cuándo los sueños son totalmente lúcidos?

:: _Huye_ ::


	6. Inquietud pasajera

**Inquietud pasajera**

A veces cuando está en la estación de tren, simplemente caminando o tomando un café; le llega como un rayo la pregunta de que si Shiori estará bien.

Youko le dijo una vez que Shiori era una persona fuerte, y el no huir con ella pensando en el futuro que les esperaba, quizá apoyaba eso.

Ella había soportado la muerte de sus padres. Quiso convertirse en monja, y a pesar de todas las dudas, al final lo hizo.

Una persona decidida, amada por el mundo y con luz propia…

Sei cavila todo eso en segundos y entonces deja de preocuparse.

* * *

A mi opinión, Sei sigue con su vida, totalmente cierto, pero no dudo que de vez en cuando sus pensamientos se concentren un poco en Shiori. Ella fue demasiado importante. :( 


	7. Velocidad

**Velocidad**

El corazón excitado y sangre fluyendo cargada de adrenalina todo el cuerpo a mil por hora. No buscar tener el control completo del automóvil hasta el momento en el que sea necesario. Ver pasar las aceras, los transeúntes, los edificios tan rápido que ni se pueda distinguir con precisión que es cada cosa. Derrapar peligrosamente y frenar en el último instante. Tener al copiloto nervioso y aferrado a su cinturón de seguridad, quizá rezando alguna plegaria.

Eso es conducir para Satou Sei y lo disfruta al máximo, si bien no las personas que tienen la desgracia de que ella conduzca.

* * *

Personalmente no me importaría que Sei manejase. Amo la velocidad y la amo a ella (?). :P 


	8. Momentos congelados

**Momentos congelado**s

Las fotografías son un recuerdo de lo que irrevocablemente fue y nunca volverá.

Miro los papeles, libretas y libros numerosos en mi escritorio con desinterés.

Llevo trabajando en este proyecto para la universidad ya bastantes días, y por fin veo luces para terminarlo.

Sin embargo, esas fotos me han absorbido y no puedo concentrarme en algo más.

Suelto un suspiro y cierro los ojos un instante. Finalmente vuelvo a ellas.

Faltan dos horas para el amanecer. Cinco horas para la exposición.

En una, Youko, Eriko y yo…

Son las fotos tomadas el último día que fui Rosa Gigantea.

Aquellos días…


	9. Espinas

**Espinas**

Empieza la sensación de sentirse completa, y aún el dolor que produce regala calor mientras dura.

Luego acaba.

El final es inevitable… y también el sufrimiento.

Es triste dejar pasar el amor, el cariño porque dolerá, porque terminará… Pero después de Shiori no quiero pasar por lo mismo, por eso las espinas me protegen.

¿Habrá alguien que las pueda atravesar y llegar a mí sin herirse? A veces me pregunto eso.

Pero no importa demasiado.

Solo seguir adelante. Un beso, un roce, una caricia de cualquiera que solo se enfoque en lo frondoso del bosque y no le importe entrar.

* * *

Más o menos este está basado en el capítulo donde Sei está agachada alimentando a Goronta y habla con Shimako, y muy, muy generalmente en _Ibara no Mori_. 


	10. Estrella fugaz

**Estrella fugaz**

Has estudiado lo debido.

Sabes que deberías obligarte a dormir, pero también sospechas que será inútil porque sabes que esta noche es una de esas en las que no pegarás los ojos ni un segundo. La idea no te agrada ni te desagrada particularmente.

Tus ventanas están abiertas de par en par y tu cabeza apoyada en unos de los marcos de madera.

Repentinamente ves una estrella fugaz y te acuerdas de que puedes pedir un deseo… pero solo suspiras. No hay nada para pedir… ¿verdad?

El sueño esta noche no existe, al igual que los anhelos, deseos y metas.

* * *

Los drabbles no tienen un orden cronológico predeterminado, como lo puse por algún lado, sin embargo, creo que este especialmente no necesitaría de un detalle así. Puede ubicarse en cualquier momento (claro que no en todos). 


End file.
